victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashlyn Summers
|image = |Gender = Female |Age = 16 |Hair Color = Brown |Eye Color = Green |Birthday = March 3, 1996 |Height = 5' 4" |Weight = 110 |Address = 35 Dove Lane, LA |Occupation(s) = Student |Aliases = Ash, Lyn, Lynny |Family = Martin Summers (dad) Anne Summers (mom) Spencer Summers (sister) Scott Summers (brother) Josh Summers (brother) |Friends = below |Relationships = none |Pets(s) = Clover and Sprinkle (kittens) |Enemies = |Interests = Art Fashion Designing Writing Technology |Education = Applerose Elementary, Peranza Middle School |Talent = Singing Acting Hair Makeup Style Fashion |Weaknesses = Dancing Math Playing an instrument |First appearance = June 24, 2012 |Last appearance = hmm.... |Portrayer = A person. ;]}} Well, hello world. I'm Ashlyn. Or Ash. Or Lyn. Or Lynny. Or whateva you wanna call me. :] Appearance Hair Colour: ''' Brown '''Eye Colour: Green Trademark: Um...style? Well, my looks are just like a normal teenage girl's. I have long, wavy brown hair and green eyes. My skin is pretty light, but not exactly pale. I either leave my hair down, put it half- up half- down, or in a side braid. I love makeup and beauty, but I wear natural looking makeup...not a whole new face. I'm pretty fashionable when it comes to clothes. I love almost anything- shirts, sweaters, skirts, shorts, pants, boots, flats, heels...you name it, I probably own it. I'm a huge fan of sandals, jewelry, sunglasses and my white Harry Styles converse. Family I'll go ahead and start with dad: Martin Summers. He's a movie director/writer/producer. He's actually where I got my love for writing. He's really cool and funny and sweet. But when dad's mad...run. He's almost always working, so sometimes he takes me to his movie sets and lets me help direct. I sometimes even get to help write, which is the coolest thing ever. He's the one who told me about HA... I'm so thankful to have such an amazing dad. Mama's amazing. Anne Summers is a talented fashion designer and works for a big company. She's where I got my love for fashion, style, and art. She's one of the most hardworking, caring, devoted people you will ever meet, and the best mom in the world, in my opinion. She's not a creepy clingy mom, but she pays you attention when you need it. She's very supportive of me here at HA, and I love her so much. Spencer is my older sister by five years. She's very sweet, but she can have her mood swings- just like the rest of us. She's in college and has an adorable boyfriend (and she will kill me when she sees that I said that.). She works hard, plays hard, and is pretty cool for an older sis. It's nice to have her to talk to, considering she's really easy to talk to. I love my only sis! Scott is ridiculous. He's hilarious and so awesome, but he's mean at times. He's older than me by two years, and is pretty cool. Aside from his boyish attitude, lol. He never fails to make me laugh, and when I'm having a bad day, I go to Scott. He's pretty helpful, and he's really protective of me. When we're out in public and a boy so much as looks at me, he spazzes out. He's really cool and awesome to be around. Josh is my younger brother by four years. The poor guy is totally tormented by the three of us, but he knows we love him. He is really sweet and pretty cool, and is totally gonna be a ladies man in high school. I like to talk to him sometimes 'cause he's very sweet and understanding. Most of the time we just tease him though, lol. I love my lil' bro. Last but not least, Clover and Sprinkles! They are my two adorable siamese kittens and they are amazing. They are so cute, jumpy, and amazing, and are just like any other siamese...loud and in control. I love those two so much! Well, my family has six people in it...woah. And two animals, lol. I love them all though. What would I do without my big sis and my broskis and my mom and dad? History I was born to Martin and Anne Summers on March 3, 1996 at 6:48 PM. I've always lived in LA because of my dad's job. Because of him, I was introduced to acting, singing, and dancing at a very young age and was interested in it since then. I also became very interested in hair, makeup, and style because of my mom having to bring me to work sometimes. I asked to take singing lessons when I was seven, and I've been working on improving my voice ever since. They really do pay off, and I love singing so much. I also started acting, writing, drawing, and playing with style in my free time. Spence and I loved to do plays, so we would always perform in front of our family. One day, we signed up for a play at our local community theater, and we both have the times of our lives there. Spence actually went to HA when she was in high school, so after my dad told us about it and she went, I wanted to do the same. HA has been a life changer for me and I'm so happy with how my life's turned out. Personality I am a fun loving, positive, cheery girl...most of the time. I do really (like... fo serious.) enjoy my privacy and can sometimes be really moody and rude. I am pretty friendly, and can be fun to be with. I have a couple personalities. When I'm with my best friends for LIFE, I'm really wacky, crazy, and fun, myself, and always sing and dance around. When I'm with friends, I'm a witty, light- hearted, happy person. When I'm with family, I'm myself and relaxed, but sometimes I'm VERY stressed. When I'm around adults, my voice gets higher (c'mon, we ALL do it), and I'm an innocent little angel. ;] I can actually be very shy when you don't know me. At first, I seem like a weird awkward girl who should be sitting in a corner and being left out, but when you get to know me, I'm a freakin' crazy monster. lol. I'm mature around my family and adults, immature with friends, and always the same about One Direction...in love. Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris Andre is officially the coolest dude evahhh. He's so talented, amazing, friendly, sweet, and awesome. He was actually one of the first people to talk to me, and we've been friends ever since. We like to sing together while he plays instruments because I can't play any instrument for my LIFE. He's really sweet and cool and awesome. Beck Oliver Okay, Beck is tied with Andre for coolest kid on the block. I love him. He's so handsome and cool and calm and stuff. (he's gonna think I'm so weird for writing that) He's really sweet and I love spending time with him. He's hilarious and cool and his hair is a freakin' gift from God. lol. Cat Valentine Describe your character's relationship with Cat Valentine. Jade West Describe your character's relationship with Jade West. Robbie Shapiro Describe your character's relationship with Robbie Shapiro. Tori Vega Describe your character's relationship with Tori Vega. Trina Vega Describe your character's relationship with Trina Vega. Other People Other OC/Friend You Made Up Describe your character's relationship with another OC or a character you made up. Trivia *Random trivia fact about your character. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1996 Births Category:Left HA Category:Ashlyn Summers